Filled Goblet
by PeaceAndEnjoy
Summary: Harry Potter has been out of line for some time now, teachers are fed up and nobody will put him back in line - or will ? Story contains Corporal Punishment and Spanking
1. Over the edge

_Dear readers, if there are any, before you start please realize that I am from Czech Republic, there is huge possibility that my grammar, especially use of right type of timings is wrong. If there is anyone who would like to help with correcting, I will be glad. _

_This story contains corporal punishment, if it ofense you in any way – leave. Nothing I can do. _

_Enjoy. _

Severus Snape, the Severus Snape, Potion Master of Hogwarts was looking at the end of the Gryffindor table, which was unusual already, but at the end, there was something wrong.

Many things were strange that year, now was sixth year for students that came in with Potter. Many things changed, for fact, his arm. It was not active.

In fifth year, nobody really knew what happend. There was Potter and his little army rushing where they shouldnt have, then there was Lord bloody Voldemort and that old fool Dumbledore, then the order then suddenly – death.

Revelations and death.

Potter and Lucius Malfoy himself casted curse in one exact time, curses which were floating to the Dark Lord. Nobody knows what really happend but the remaining fact was that Dark Lord turned into Dust Lord.

Obviously, Malfoy could not be placed into Azkaban, since – he somehow - saved the world. But then again, he probably wouldn't go either way.

So here it was again, Potter and his friends? No, Potter himself. Alone. At end of Gryffindor table. Severus Snape frowned.

„What's the matter Severus?" Voice suddenldy catched his attention and he must have groaned. The one and only Lucius Malfoy took over place of Defence Against the Dark Arts – again not the best option but so far, surely the best.

„None of your bussines, Lucius." Chuckle.

„You keep watchin him quite lot lately you know, someone might get suspisious."

„How is he doing?"

„Lame actually, barely could cast the right shield against Finnigan, if I haven't seen Longbottom next to him I thought they exchanged."

„Hm."

„Lucius is right Severus, Harry was always quite extraordinary with spells and now, he is barely trying, his marks might not do this year if he won't start trying." Added Fickwick from his right side and Severus once again frowned.

Potter was always dreadful at potions but he was Potion Master, he could tell when someone was talent and Potter could be, he just didn't wanted to. So this year, when he did not payed attention he let it slip, since it was normal. But Charms and Defence? These were his best.

Suddenly, the prince himself, stood from table and went to the doors where some of the Gryffindors stood ,including Weasley, Longbottom and Finnigan. Potter tried to sneak out but something extraordinary happened – that lazy ass Longbottom pushed him and others laughed.

Another frown. „That is unusual, don't you think?" Ah, Malfoy, still here, still watching me and ...him. Damn.

„Hm." _I should tell him, that would blow his mind. _

But apart tormenting his friend Severus saw another unusual thing, Pansy Parkinson slaped Draco Malfoy right across his face. Draco, gobsmacked, or pansysmacked looked at her and then shook his head. Pansy then took on the run. When Severus turned to the door again, Potter was gone.

_I should tell Lucius, to have fun now._ Lucius Malfoy was already at his son side.

Severus Snape frowned again. He decided to depart from hall and think. He went through several corridors since ,finaly, he had not class until evening. All of sudden he run into angry, what am I saying – furious Hermione Granger.

He frowned again.

Granger growled „Morning" at him and went on towards the library. Severus looked after her when another woman passed him with angry „Morning" and was runing towards Granger – Ah, that is Parkinson.

Severus Snape kept frowning a lot that day. It was unusual day. He felt like something was to happen. Something what will anger him.

He took off again and he noticed he was near Dumblerode's office. He went on and knocked.

„Come in."

„Albus. „

„Severus, come in, sit. Tea?"

„Yes, thank you."

„Whats troubling you ? „

„Potter."

„Ah, you see ..." Headmaster didn't finished when Minerva McGonagall, furious I must say, bursted into office.

„Albus, something must be done! That boy is out of control, he just turned Longbottom into teaspoon in middle of the corridor!"

„Minerva, calm down, perhaps it was just a little misunderstanding ? Joke?"

„It was not a joke, you know as much as I do that Potter is acting towards his friends like to garbage!"

Severus frowned again.

„And he is barely coping with marks in Tranfiguration too! At least talk to that boy! I have no time and power to deal with him on everynights detentions!"

„Minerva, Harry went through lot, and Transfiguration was never his strong side, we both know that."

„Actualy, Headmaster, this can't be coincidence but this morning I found out that Potter is failing both Charms and Defence, add Potions too."

„See Albus?! This can't go on! His guardians don't react on any of my pleas and Sirius is as good guardian as water for drowning! He olny cares for his newfound freedom and how to show it on to his genitals!"

Both Severus and Albus looked up. Severus haven't seen Minerva this angry in year, mabye decades, might be even longer. This was serious.

„It will be dealt with Minerva, you have my word."

„It better be! Or I will expel him Albus! If he does not improve in two months, he is packing! And that's my final word. I want him on top marks and behaving." With that she was gone again.

Albus sight, clearly dissapointed in his Golden boy. He looked up to Severus.

„She is right, the boy is out of control. But he was never really listening to me. I fear you was right all the time Severus. Like father like son. He is turning into James Potter, right infront of my eyes and once again I let that happen."

Severus frowned and felt anger quickly rising. Happenings of last year were still very fresh and he sure did not forgive Potter for inviding his privacy! He looked up to Headmaster again and decided.

„I will deal with him, Albus. Don't worry."

„Do what is necessary Severus."

Severus nodded and finished his tea.

It was time for potions and sixth years entered the class. Today was time for blood potions, difficult and frankly, quite dangerous. People were to work on different stations, everyone on his own.

Severus was now even more angry, Potter was missing.

Everyone started working and people were heating in first ingedients when door burst open and his Highness entered.

„Potter! Care to explaine why are you late?" I growled but he only shrug shoulders and went to desk at back of the class.

„No Potter. You will be at front! Move foward, now."

Potter reluctantly took his things and went to the desk in front of the class. Severus could see he was lost, he was taking ingrediences and putting them into cauldron, no, throwing them, without preparing or reading instructions, he was careless. How come he didn't seen him ? Why he didn't punished him for this before. Severus was now angry. Angry on Potter and angry on himself.

Brat.

He took wand and let everything dissapear from Potters desk.

„Sit at your arse Potter and be silent. Only like this you won't hurt anyone." Through class he could hear soft laughter on Gryffindor boy being scolded like that. It wasn't just Slytherin, this was everyone.

Potter sat down. „Whatever."

„I said quiet Potter!" Severus shouted and went to Malfoy, who was clearly having problems with concentratios.

„Malfoy, if you don't steady your eyes and thoughts to where are they supposed to be you will blow yourself and miss Granger to the moon."

„Eh, yes sir, sorry sir." Boy mumbled and went back to work, meanwhile Granger already finished.

Slowly but indeed, class reached its end.

„Everyone but Potter out to dinner." Soon Potter was the only one in.

„Very well, to my office. Quick as you can!" I risen voice and seen it has some effect. Potter got on his feet and almost run to the office, smug look still on his face.

„What's this about?"

„You will stop stis arrogance right now Potter, you are already in enough trouble."

„If it's about me coming late some stupid snakes were bothering me alright?"

„Quiet! Sit still."

„Potter, your behavior is disgusting and so are your marks. You are this close from being expelled!"

„What ? I..."

„I said quiet! This school has always done lot for you. Teachers were lenient for your so called destiny but not anymore Potter. You are failing in all subjects and you let lot people down including Dumbledore. And if, if Potter you won't improve. And if you won't be on top marks and behavior in two months, you will be expelled, by your head of House. Is this getting to you already?!"

„But I … I can't be expelled... I."

„Believe me Potter, you can and you will be. You are not more then other people and you will follow the rules, to ensure that you undestand this situation, you will be punished."

Now he had him. Potter looked scared, scared not just from being expelled but from the word itself – punished.

„All the detention seem not to inspire you at all. It is pitiful that at your age you are not capable of behaving and following simple rules, Potter!"

„You will not serve anymore detentiontions with professor McGonagall, no, you will be punished how I say and when I say. Do you understand ?"

He was looking at now pale boy and this boy seemed to realize that this was not a joke, he really did screwed up!

„Do you understand?!"

„Y-yes..."

„Good, after your punishment is dealt with... for tonight, there will be new set of rules and schedule that you will follow, if you put only finger out of line you will be facing punishment again Potter."

Nod. Shaky nod.

„Very well. Next, first thing in morning, when you wake up and shower, you will march to the Headmaster's office and apologize for letting man, who cares for you and loves you down so crucially. Let me tell you Potter, that you caused a lot of damage. Nobody wanted to take over you, nor Headmaster, nor any of teachers, not even Dursleys, do you undestand ?"

Another nod. „I am expecting verbal answer boy!"

„Yes sir."

„Good. You've been bad boy Potter and since none of the detentions seem to get through you, we will step into more physical matter." Potter now looked up at him with even more fear in his eyes.

„What ...what do you mean?"

„It means Potter, that you will be spanked, and believe me, you won't forget it, now stand up!" Said Severus and he himself started to walk around the table

„No! No !" Panicking, Harry got up and started his run towards the doors but too late, Snape catched his arm and placed five hard smacks on his bottom causing Harry to yelp with suprise.

He looked up to his professor. „Please, don't."

„This had been waiting for you quite a long time Potter, you deserve it!Now take off your robes, now!"

„Please... I'll do anything, I will be better, please."

„Yes you will Potter, now robes off, or do you want me to help you?!"

Shaking head, Harry took off his robes.

„Place them on chair and get to the corner."

But Harry shaked his head again. Snape took his arm a draged him into the corner of the room in its far back. Then he took his hands and placed them on back of his head.

„You will stay like this till I come back and if I will find out you moved only a little you wont be able to sit for month, understood?"

SMACK

„Ow, yes sir!"

„Good." With that Snape dissapeared from the room, quitet 'click' told Harry that door were now locked..

…

Standing in corner, he started thinking how the hell did he got into this mess? Wasn't his fault Gryffindors were acting like bunch of dorks! He...he should ...he shouldn't be so rude to teachers though. One word ranged through his head all the time – expelled. It wasnt Snape who would expell him, it was McGonagall. He always respected her, but ...lately, she was still on him! Dissapointed. Dumbledore. Harry was now starting to understand what sort of an idiot was he, and now he sure was in for a rough night. Snape seemed angry with him but Harry couldn't understand why was he doing this, he could've let two months pass and let him be expelled, why care?

Harry sight and waited for Snape to come back.

…

Severus went through corridor from his office which led right into the living room, he crossed it into another private office where he opened old drawer. He hasn't opened it for years, it was filled with corporal punishment equipment. It wasn't even used for years, there was never enough reason in these years.

Altought he knew both McGonagall and Dumbledore were keen to this kind of punishments. Snape was suprised Potters arse wasn't permanently bruised, but then, happenings in wizarding world probably caused them to forget. Something was tellin' Severus that it was about to change.

He took wooden paddle and closed the drawer to go back into his office. When he opened the door we saw that Potter hasn't move, just shaked a little when he heared him enter.

Severus placed paddle on table and placed his chair in the middle of room, then he went to cabinet and put his pensieve on the table. If he was to do it, it will be done properly.

He went to another corner of the room and took old cane that was resting there. He placed it next to penseive and finaly set on prepared chair.

„Potter, come here..."


	2. Water dripping off

_Thank you for your trust. I do hope with every chapter my english will improve. Also I hope second chapter will stand to your expectations._

_..._

_I erased the caning part because, obviously, it was more then you could handle. I don't want you thinking I am some crazy kinds abuser, I am not. I used to always get cane on top, so I guess in seemed natural to me. I do apologize and hope I haven't rushed you away._

Harry's heart was racing. Snape's words rang in his head and this few seconds, when he turned around from corner he was facing, felt like ages. Literally.

His legs were shaking but somehow he managed to move them towards sternly looking potions professor. He had never been spanked in his life. It would be to parenting for Dursleys to do such thing. No to starve him, overwork him or lock him away, that was more their style.

„Today if you please, Potter." Snape growled at him and Harry instantly crossed the remaining three meters. He stood in front of Snape whose arms seemed somehow bigger and much more masculine or maybe he just never paid attention to them.

Snape catched Harry's arm and yanked him towards his lap. Harry's breath catched. He didn't expected it to be so stern and instant. But then he realised, he indeed screwed up badly and with Snape of all people.

Soon all Harry saw was dungeon floor made of different types of stones, some seem as if made from silver, which was something Harry never noticed before. **SMACK**

That sure bringed Harry's attention to his upcoming fate.** SMACK SMACK SMACK** . They were methodic and very hard. Potions master certainly knew what he was doing and exactly how to do it.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK** These were even harder and Harry got to wince. Stinging in his bottom started to be more and more obvious and Snape's smacks even harder.

'You can do it. You can take little spanking.' He kept thinking but with every smack he was becoming less and less confident. By 20th hit Harry's bottom began to be completely sore and he started to whimper.

„We barely started Potter, so keep steady." Came iron voice from behind his back. Harry flushed, suddenly huge amount of embarrassment hited him hard. He was lying across his teacher's lap, receiving spanking like little brat.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK** „Ow." Escaped through Harry's lips. Heating started to be unbearable and pain finally went through all Harry's senses. It was new and it was shaming. Snape was delivering his smacks hard, all over Harry's bottom.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK** „Oow! Ow! Please!" Harry's voice started to be shaky and his breaths were shorter and shorter. Snape kept going, so far unsusually quiet. 'Maybe I should say something?' Asked Harry himself but then another deliver came in. **SMACK SMACK SMACK**

„Oow!"

Suddenly smacks were gone and Harry let out breath he never knew was holding. Snape's hand now rested on Harry's bottom and altough Harry calmed down little he knew this was far from end.

„Stand up Potter."

Harry, confused did so and looked down at floor, not daring to meet professors eyes.

„Look at me Potter. „ Harry raised his eyes, feeling his cheeks getting red.

„Good. Now Potter, since we heated you up a bit you will now take off your trousers and put them on your robes."

„But..."

„No buts!"

Harry's shaking fingers went up to his buttons. His cheeks must have been same color as his now smarting bottom. Finaly he managed to open his trousers and slid them down to ankles.

Clumsily he took the trousers down and placed them on chair where his robe's were and looked at Snape. Professor nodded in approval and said.

„Now bring me the wooden paddle and bend back over my lap."

Harry let out little whimper but did as he was told. Shaking he handed Snape the heavy paddle and looked at his lap. Now he realised that being pulled down there was lot easier. Now he had to submit down himself and that was even more embarrassing.

„Bend over Potter." Came cold voice and Harry rushed and placed himself on professors lap. He felt being positioned more foward so his bottom was just like Snape wanted him.

Harry lay there, breathing heavily when all of sudden he felt wood clapping on his already sore bottom. His eyes widened little as he waited for first smack.

„I want you to think about why are you in this position Potter. Oh and you better grab hold of chair legs. I don't want any interventions."

**SMACK** „Ooow!" Harry was absolutely took by suprise! This hurt. This hurt a lot. Only this one single smack was quite enough for him, when it came again **SMACK** this time it was right on his seat spot. „OW!" Snape were placing paddle all over his bottom. Left cheek, right cheek. Soon Harry's eyes started to fill with unleashed tears, his legs kicking and his yells louder and louder. He was ashamed of himself and sorry for himself. Snape's previous words rang through his head once again. Dissapointed. He not only he dissapointed teachers but also people that really cared for him. Only people that ever cared for him.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK** „Ow! OW! Please! I am sorry." No answer just another doze of hard smack that caused Harry to yell and attempts move all over but Snape's iron grip didn't allow even inch. **SMACK SMACK SMACK**. Then it stopped again.

„I-Iam really s-s-sorry profe-ssor." Harry managed to say between cries.

„I trust you Potter, but you must understand that every action has it's proper reaction. And right now reaction is going to be severe." With these words Snape pulled down Harry's underwear.

„No, please. Not on bare."

„Yes on bare Potter. You've been very naughty and this is what naughty boys gets. Now brace youself."

Harry got hard grip of chair when another hard smack arrived. Horrendous slap on naked skin echoed through room.** SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK** „Oooooow! I am so sorry! Please, no more..." Harry yelled between yelps from pain and cries. Tears were now streaming down his cheeks.

„You've been very naughty Potter! And this will put end to it!"** SMACK SMACK SMACK**

„Ooow! Yes, I was !" **SMACK SMACK**

„You" **SMACK** „will" **SMACK** „study" **SMACK** „hard"** SMACK**

„Ow! Yes, yes I will OW! Pleaseee."

„You will obey" **SMACK SMACK SMACK** „Ow, ow ooow yes I will I will obeyyy Ow!"

„And you" **SMACK** „will follow" **SMACK SMACK SMACK** „all rules!"

„Ooow yes, yes" Harry was now sobbing over teacher's lap while he delivered another and another smacked down to his already deeply red bottom.

„And finaly. You will respect you elders" **SMACK SMACK SMACK** „as well as your friends" **SMACK SMACK**

„But they aren't my friends! OW! Ow! Ow!"

„Miss Granger isn't your friend?!" **SMACK SMACK** „Miss Lovegood? Miss Chang?" **SMACK SMACK.**

„You will choose your friends wisely Potter!"** SMACK SMACK SMACK** „Pay attention to people who worth it and who stood by you all the time!"

„Oooow! Yeees! I am sorry!Please, please no more!"

Snape delivered another five hard smacks and then stopped. He looked down at sobbing teen and touched his hand on throbing bottom. He placed paddle down on floor and waited till the boy calmed down a little before telling him to stand up.

Harry was slawly calming altough throbing and intense pain in his buttocks kept bringing tears back into his eyes. Snape let go of crying boy and led him to the corner.

„You will stay here for twenty minutes."

„Y-yes sir." Came weak answer.

Snape looked at boy standing in corner. He knew that sitting will be extremely painful for several days now but he also felt that this is exactly what this boy needed. He took all, paddle and cane, and hid them in near cabinet. Then he placed pensive away as well. Finaly he took chair back towards his table and looked at his watch.

Dinner was long gone, in fact it was near curfew now. Let boy go into his dormitory now, in this state and that imbecils of boys wil tear him apart.

Frowning was back again.

He stood up from table and left the room. He went through few corridors and paintings when he appeared near McGonagall's door.

He knocked only once when door flew open.

„Severus? Something wrong?

„In a way. Potter will be stayin in my quarters." Her eyes widened in confusion.

„What do you mean ?"

„Well after your outburst in headmaster's office I took responsibility for what you failed at and will be taking care of Potter."

He loved making her looking gobsmacked. It was his brightest hobby ever since he entered this school as kid. But now, this was probably the best expression so far.

„No."

„Minerva, this had been decided, this is marely informative visit. I bid you goodnight." He stated and departed back to his chambers.

He passed office where boy stood and went straight to guest room. He used his wand to heat room to be more comfortable and got it rid of nonexisting dust.

Finally he went to his room for spared pair of pajamas, made two cups of sweet tea, toasts and placed it into living room.

Harry heard Snape leave the before what felt like eternity. He got his sobs under control but pain from his behind seemed to be more and more intense. He looked back to the door but nothing happened. He listened to any sound which could tell him Snape was near. Nothing.

His hands were on way to his bottom...

„No rubbing!" Harry jumped of fright and fastly placed his hands back on his head.

„Come with me Potter, leave your clothes here." Said Snape and went through now opened painting into another room.

Harry, finally clever enough, did as he was told and went after his professor. Soon he found himself in nice warm room with brown armchairs and libraries over walls.

Suddenly he realised state he was in and quickly placed his hands infront of his crotch.

Snape only rolled his eyes and handed him pajamas.

„Put them on and sit down." He said and gestured towards one of the armchairs.

Harry quickly put on navy pajamas and then went to the armchair and slowly sat down, wincing harshly while doing so.

Snape seated himself opposite the boy and said.

„Now, we will talk about future Potter."


End file.
